Honest Trailer - The Incredible Hulk
The Incredible Hulk is the 242nd episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers, written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell. It is narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2008 superhero film The Incredible Hulk. It was published on April 24, 2018 to coincide with the theatrical release of the Marvel film Avengers: Infinity War. The video is 4 minutes 30 seconds long. It has been viewed over 1.5 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Incredible Hulk on YouTube "Go back to the days before Marvel had this whole universe thing on autopilot, where our nerd boners would only get little tastes of fan service"' ~ Honest Trailers - The Incredible Hulk'' Script From Marvel Studios and Universal (?!) comes the second movie in the '''Marvel Cinematic Universe that we're doing an Honest Trailer for because [[Honest Trailer - Avengers: Infinity War|'Infinity War']]'s coming out. We've already done all the other MCU movies and Black Panther... isn't... on... Blu-Ray yet. The Incredible Hulk Meet Bruce Banner Ruffalo; no, not the one people like. Bana Who's that? He never played the Hulk, did he? No, you know the one I'm talking about. The Death to Smoochy guy. Norton There he is! Ed Norton shines as the first Marvel actor to show off how many crunches he did for the part: ABS!!! And he's bringing his incredible range to a role that has him act like he's on Xanax. ['''Bruce Banner:' "I know a few techniques could help you manage that anger very effectively." Betty Ross: '"You zip it."] ''While off camera he's bringing his incredible ego to a full rewrite of the script under the fake name Edward Harrison. You want to get Terrence Howarded? Because that's how you get Terrence Howarded. Join Bruce for a story where he runs away from the military, runs away from the military, AND runs away from the military, AGAIN; but sometimes when his little Fitbit thingy hits 200 he'll turn into the Hulk: an unstoppable rage monster that's actually a huge danger to the entire planet, the economy of Brazil, and all of Harlem ''of explosion. Yeesh, I'm glad he flew off to not-planet-Hulk, there wouldn't be an Earth left for Thanos to punch. '''Hulk: HULK SMASH!!! Before Gwyneth Paltrow took a four year hiatus and before Natalie Portman took an indefinite absence? ['''Thor:' "I dumped her, it was a mutual dumping"], Liv Tyler dropped off the face of the MCU without so much as an easter egg. Stand and smile as the actress spends much of the movie STANDING and SMILING as she doesn't get anything, or even anyone, to do ''['Ed Norton:' "I can't get too excited." '''Betty Ross:' "Not even a little excited?"]. You've always wanted to see the Hulk match up against a villain that can equal his powers. Well, too bad, because he's fighting the skinny British guy from 'Reservoir Dogs.' He's a decorated veteran with zero personal connection to Bruce Banner. And zero threat to the Hulk. But when he shoots himself full of tainted 'Captain America' juice, he'll turn into one of the most forgettable monsters in the MCU ''['Samuel Sterns:' "The mixture could be...an abomination."], that was so bad, he got his ass kicked all the way into Batman v Superman. Eugh. Go back to the days before Marvel had this whole universe thing on autopilot where our nerd boners would only get little tastes of fan service, a sequel was only lightly implied instead of blatantly setting up five more movies, it put its post-credits scene before the credits ['''Tony Stark:' "What if I told you we're putting a team together."], and didn't make a billion dollars ''The Incredible Hulk's domestic total gross of $134,806,913 via Box Office Mojo?! Ahhh... that's like ''Green Lantern'' money, ugh. ['''Green Lantern:' "I know what it's like to not live up to expectations."]'' So strap in for this odd sequel, prequel, reboot, origin movie that's better than we give it credit for; because whatever you think about the film itself, it gave us Mark RuffaHULK ['''Hulk:' "Puny god."], and paved the way for Ed Norton to join Wes Anderson's fancy boy cinematic universe. Oh man, I cannot wait for the Royal Tenenbaums to fight Steve Zissou in 'Budapest Hotel: Infinity Floor!' ''Dafoe punches Tony Revolori Okay Green Goblin, nobody punches out Flash Thompson in this quirky hotel and gets away with it. Starring: Norton as Bruce Banner I am Jack’s Departure Due to Creative Differences; Roth as Emil Blonsky Iggy Pop; Hurt as Thunderbolt Ross Like a Ross; Tyler as Betty Ross Y’all Got an Iron Man Suit That Needs Voicing?; and.... Abomination Teenage Mutant Ninja Heroin Addict. for The Incredible Hulk - The Disposable Hulk. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] The Disposable Hulk Bruce Banner: "Dónde es... ¿Dónde estoy?" (Where am I?) Man: "En Guatemala." (Guatemala) Yeah, it's probably not the first time a white guy got so hammered in Brazil he woke up half naked in Guatemala. Spring break '97! WHOO! Trivia * The Incredible Hulk Honest Trailer was written several months before publication. It had previously been used as a "never before seen" Comic Con exclusive trailer. The writers updated some of the references and removed some of the tired jokes. * The Incredible Hulk was published to coincide with the theatrical release of Avengers: Infinity War. The Screen Junkies team had already done Honest Trailers for every single other MCU movie, apart from Black Panther which was not yet available on home video. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailer for several other films featuring The Hulk, including Hulk (2003), The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Thor: Ragnarok and Avengers: Infinity War. See''' list of Honest Trailers for more. So far, Screen Junkies have not covered ''The Incredible Hulk (1978 TV Series), The Trial of The Incredible Hulk and any ''Hulk ''animated series. Watch the full commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - The Incredible Hulk has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Mary Sue commended the Honest Trailer for having "some light-hearted fun" with Edward Norton's virtually forgotten turn as Bruce Banner. Cinemablend agreed with the Screen Junkies' analysis on why the film was so forgettable. RadioTimes appreciated ScreenJunkies' efforts to remind viewers that The Incredible Hulk is not nearly as bad as claimed. RadioTimes also noted that this Honest Trailer was successful in getting detractors to ponder "are we being too harsh in our dismissal of this Hulk?" Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, and Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Supervising Producer: Warren Tessler Production Coordinator: Tina Choi Post-Production Supervisor: Gracie Hartmann Post-Production Coordinator: Carolyn Croce Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'Honest Trailer Released For Marvel's THE INCREDIBLE HULK '- Geek Tyrant article * 'The Incredible Hulk Honest Trailer Remembers Marvel's Forgotten Film '- Screen Rant article * '‘The Incredible Hulk’ Honest Trailer: Before Marvel Studios Had Their Universe on Auto-Pilot '- Slash Film article * 'The Incredible Hulk Finally Gets the Honest Trailer It Deserves '- The Mary Sue article * ''The Incredible Hulk' Honest Trailer Released '- Comicbook.com article * 'The Incredible Hulk Honest Trailer Reminds You This Movie Takes Place In The MCU '- CinemaBlend article * 'The Incredible Hulk Honest Trailer reminds us that Marvel’s road to Infinity War hasn’t always been smooth '- Radio Times article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:2000s Category:Hulk Category:MCU Category:Season 10 Category:Universal Pictures Category:Marvel Studios Category:Phase One Category:The Infinity Saga Category:Kevin Feige